At the Meerkat Colony's home/Digga Tunnah/The Meerkat's habitat
Here is how Timon's story started in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Then, the titles showed "Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King". As the cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of Pride Rock in daylight. Pumbaa: (reverently) Pride Rock. Timon: So majestic. Pumbaa: So powerful. Timon: So... bizarrely named. (paused the movie as the silhouettes and the seat backs appear again) Pumbaa, how can a rock be proud? It's a rock! Pumbaa: Well, I think it's because a "pride" is what they call a group of lions. Timon: Oh, sure, the lions get Pride Rock. And what about us meerkats? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: (clears throat and started singing) When I was a young meerkat... Pumbaa: (singing) When he was a young meerkat...! (blows Timon off his seatback) Timon: (peevishly) Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. (clicked the remote as the view of Pride Rock switches to a full-screen shot) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. And so, the camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from Pride Rock, past zebras, grasslands, the Elephant Graveyard, the Gorge, marshlands, the desert, and finally stopping at a dry plain of low mounds of dirt, with a tumbleweed blowing across. Timon: Here we are: from Pride Rock to the pit of shame. We're so low on the food chain we're underground! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let my fellow meerkats do the talking. Background Chant: Semon pute Meerkat #1: What was that? (Shhh!) Meerkat #2: What was what? (Shhh!) Meerkat #3: What was that? Meerkat #4: What was that? Meerkats: Where? What? Where? (Shhh!) Where? What was that? (Shhh!) Quick before the hyena come! Meerkat #5: Clear! Chorus: Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah When you're done, ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come! Dig! Dig a tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah Ya could dig and never get dunnah Dig a tunnah Dig, digga tunnah What was that? Quick before the hyena come Dig! Digga tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah, we're diggin' through Digga tunnah is what we sing Digga tunnah is everything Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend Always more around every bend And when ya get to your tunnah's end Shout hallelujah, let's dig again! Dig! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. When you're done, ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah What was that? Quick before the hyena come! Meerkat #6: Dig! Timon's Mother: Timon! Excuse me. Have you seen my son? Has he been through here? Timon! I don't see Timon anywhere. Timon's Father: Why don't you go make us some lunch, I'll go find him. Uncle Max: Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah... digga tunnah, dig, dig—Aaaah! With that, he pokes his brother, scaring him out of his chant. Timon's Father: Max? Uncle Max: (spooked) Aaahh! Timon's Father: Max, relax. Have you seen Timon? Uncle Max: (pleased with himself) No, I haven't—and what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere! Suddenly, the ceiling cracks and then comes crashing down around them, light streaming in all around; finally there's nothing left of the tunnel but a ring of dirt held up on a narrow protrusion, with Timon standing under it. Uncle Max: (fuming) That would be... TIMOOON! Timon: (embarrassed) Heh heh heh. Hey, Everybody! Meerkat #1: (sarcastically) Ha ha. Nice work, Timon. Meerkat #2: Way to go, tunnel klutz. Meerkat #3: Who else could break a hole? Meerkat #4: Four in a week—a new record! Timon's Father: (quietly despairing) Not again... Timon: What? (defiantly) It's called a "skylight"! Unfortunately, the skylight crumbles to nothing. Timon's Father: (trying to salvage the situation) Ho ho. Wow! Isn't that creative. A skylight! Oh, ha ha. (seeking discretion as the better part of valor) I'll just have a word with him. So, he leads Timon away from the scene of the collapse. Out of the colony pits, Timon was talking with his father. Timon: It's not what it looks like, Dad. I... I was just trying to shed a little light on our pathetic existence. Timon's Father: Timon, this can't go on. Just this month, you've pulled down four walls and collapsed two tunnel exits. We have to look after each other. Our survival depends on it. Timon: What's the point? All we do is dig so we can hide, and hide so we can dig. I wanna be where we don't have to dig tunnels and live with our heads stuck in the sand. (pushes some grass apart and gazes out over the horizon) What's so bad about dreaming of a better home? Timon's Father: (joins him at the gap in the grass) Son, I wanna show you something. Look, Timon. As the camera pulls back to a panoramic view of the Pride Lands in all their golden-lit majesty, the score of "This Land" theme plays. Timon's Father: Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything the light touches... (sharply) belongs to someone else! A record needle scratches, the grasses snap back together and block the view. Timon: Funny. I thought you were going a whole different direction with this. Timon's Father: What can I say? It's nature's design. Uncle Max: (appears out of the grass suddenly) Your father's right! We're food for other animals—a moveable feast. Feared by no one and eaten by all! Timon: But when they die, they become the grass. And we eat the grass... right? Uncle Max: Not exactly; we can't digest grass. We're grass intolerant. Timon's Father: (snatches Timon away) Okay, Max. Thank you. You've been a big help. (to Timon) Son, I... Uncle Max: (appearing out of another stand of grass) Meerkat... it's what's for dinner! Timon's Father: (increasingly sarcastic; pointing meaningfully off into the distance) Thank you, Max. Uncle Max: (groans at the camera) Uhh. (disappears) Timon: I think Uncle Max dislodged one too many rocks with his skull. Timon's Father: But he's right, Timon. So, I suggest you better get use to what we do. Timon's Mother: Listen to you father, Timon. Timon: Ma, you're not helping! Timon's Mother: Don't take it to harshly, Honey. So, she tries to combe Timon's hair. As it poofs up into a bunch of spikes, she tried to comb his hair again, a bug flies by, and she snatches it and squishes it into hair gel) Timon's Mother: Oh, I just know there's a way for you to fit in here. Timon glowers from under his plastered-down hair, a single hair springs back up, and he sighs. Uncle Max: (off-screen, to other meerkats) All right, who's on sentry duty? Timon's Mother: (perks up with inspiration; gasps) That's it! That's it—My son on sentry duty! Timon's Father: Oh, I love the sound of that! Timon the sentry! Then, the scene cuts to Uncle Max being told of this idea. Uncle Max: (in horrified shock) Timon the sentry?! Why don't you save the hyenas the trouble and kill me now? Just kill me now! Timon: He has a point. Timon's Mother: All you have to do is watch for hyenas and yell if you see one. Timon's Father: Your mother's right, Timon, because that's how it works. Look at Iron Joe. Iron Joe: {in the middle of a nervous breakdown} Don't close your eyes! Don't look away! Somebody's gotta guard us! Somebody's gotta protect us! (breaks up in sobs as a couple of meerkat orderlies carry him away, raving, from his post) Timon: Well. Now I'm convinced. Timon's Mother: Listen, it's outside, up in the breeze, under the wide open sky, isn't that what you want? Timon's Father: (to Max) Or maybe you, Max, would rather have him go back on the digging crew. Max and everyone: NO! With that, the camera switches to the entire colony of meerkats, listening intently, and now pretending nonchalance and clearing their throats. Timon's Father: Good... then we all agree. Son, listen to Uncle Max. He'll teach you everything you need to know. Timon's Mother: And honey, (earnestly) try to make this one work. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225